


Eyes on Me

by Its_Milk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Pining, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Milk/pseuds/Its_Milk
Summary: [Alternate universe where no one has to die :’-)]You’re best friends with Prompto, and through him, you meet the rest of the Royal Retinue. Unfortunately, you’ve developed a maddening crush on the untouchable advisor. Can you break through your awkward demeanor and let him know how you feel?





	Eyes on Me

The past couple of weeks had been hellish and it was beginning to place a strain on your nerves. Sitting at your desk, you found yourself writing draft after draft, only to hit back space until only a blaring white screen stared back at you. Time was ticking and you found yourself at a loss at how to proceed with your project, given your peers were already coordinating meetings and logging research hours on their own endeavors. You were falling behind and this time, Prompto wouldn't be able to help you out of this hole you were slowly digging around yourself.

You shook your head, willing the thoughts from your mind. It wasn’t working, you needed a distraction. It was the beginning of the weekend and you were alone with your thoughts. A guaranteed recipe for disaster.

Moments later, Prompto’s face lit up your phone screen, his warm smile staving off the dark thoughts that threatened to cloud your mind. You smiled to yourself; he always seemed to know when you needed him the most. Even when he was gone, you could always count on Prompto to cheer you up.

You cleared your throat and answered the call.

“Y/N!!!! I missed you!”

“Hey, what’s up?” Though your response was short, your tone belied the happiness you felt budding in your chest.

“I just got off of work! Let’s do something fun!”

Your free hand picked up the end of your braid, swooping it against the side of your face. Something fun would be nice. Anything to get your mind off of school and your ex.

“Sure,” you smiled into the phone, “What do you have in mind?”

“Hmmm…” he started. You imagined your blond haired friend’s eyebrows knitted tightly together as he thought. You held back a laugh. “Wanna go karaoke? A new place just opened up in town!”

Karaoke… now that did sound fun. Yelling your emotions while dancing on a private stage while the stereos blast behind you.

“Sure,” you grinned. “But only if we drink! 

“Well DUH! I’ll text you the address and meet you there in an hour! Imma go home and shower first.”

“Aye-aye captain!” And with that, you hung up and laid back in your bed clutching your phone to your chest. Moments later, a two shrill dings sounded off. You didn’t even have to look at your phone to know it was from Prom. With a deep breath breath, you kicked yourself off your bed to get ready.

-——

“Kupo Klubhouse?”

You looked up at the giant golden sign above the entrance. Two moogles with microphones were placed at either side of the sign with big flashing lights.

“Isn’t this great?!!” Prompto gushed. You smiled sheepishly at him, not sure what to expect. He smiled back at you and grabbed your wrist, leading you inside.

——-

The first half an hour had been a disaster. As the attendant walked you two on how to operate the control system, you listed carefully, committing the instructions to memory, only to find your brain stalling moments after she’d left.

After you finally input a song, Prompto nearly blew your eardrums out when he screamed “Test! Test! One, two, three!!!” His eyes widened in shock before unleashing the puppy dog eyes on you. Your annoyance dissipated and you threw one of the seat cushions at him with a laugh.

About an hour into your session, the door to your private karaoke room swung open. Noctis skulked in followed by Gladio, and finally Ignis. 

“Ye-he-heyyy, you guys finally made it!!” Prompto cried out. His speech slightly slurred. Those fruity moogle drinks were dangerous.

Your heart tightened painfully at the sight of the advisor. The prince and his entourage acknowledged Prompto first, and then you. Noctis with a casual “Yo,” as opposed to Gladio’s booming voice calling “Heya, starshine! Didn’t know you would be coming too!”

You winced slightly, giving a small smile back. Your breath hitched when you met eyes with Ignis. He acknowledged you a polite smile. You were definitely not drunk enough for this.

Noctis took a seat on one side of Prompto closest to the door, while Gladio sat on the other side of you, placing one hulking arm around you to slap Prompto’s shoulder. Ignis sat on the far end of the room, legs crossed as he examined the various menus on the center table. A small pang of disappointment plucked at your heart when he didn’t sit next to you. You fidgeted with the hem of your dress suddenly hyper aware of your surroundings.

Both your hands went for your drink in front of you, a cool blue concoction in a fancy cocktail glass. A paper moogle lounging on a swimming tub hung off your pink straw. The condensation dribbled down against your palms as you took several large gulps of your drink, relishing the slight burn at the back of your throat. A couple of ice cubes spilled from the rim of the glass and tumbled down your of your blouse. 

“Easy girly,” Gladio started with a booming laugh, “Pace yourself, we’ve got all night!” Your lips thinned as you mentally played back what just happened.

Astrals, end me now!

Ignis arched a brow and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but was caught off as Prompto loudly called your name.

“Y/N!” He whined from the front of the room. He swung from side to side, the tell-tale sign of alcohol blooming across his chest. “It’s our song, come on!!!!” He waved you over heavy handedly, his jaw slightly slack.

You froze in your seat. You were definitely NOT drunk enough for this. Noctis gave you a shit-eating grin while Gladio heavily pat your back, pushing you out of your seat. You stumbled out of your seat and accidentally met eyes with Ignis again, his eyes wide. His hands were reached outwards as if to catch you.

“Y/N~” Prompto called again.

Ears burning, you ripped your eyes away from him, you trudged up to the front of the room, slight anxiety building as you felt the hem of your dress flouncing with each step. You took you place next to Prompto taking the second microphone from your blond companion. He bounced on his knees, waving his free hand in an attempt to get you to sing louder.

Your voice warbled, only the tiniest sounds coming from the back of your throat. 

“Whoo, Y/N!!!” Gladio clapped loudly. Noctis sat on his left, shaking tambourines in time to the song. Ignis leaned back in his seat, smiling slightly as you nervously sang.

“Come on, come on, it’s the chorus!!” Prompto cried.

Fuck it. You were stuck here. Tonight, we die like men.

_“If you’ve been waiting for falling in love, babe, you don’t have to have to wait on me” _

You screwed your eyes shut as you loudly sang along to the chorus. You imagined you were with Prompto in his living room, singing loudly in your pajamas, not stuck with his highness and friends.

_“Cos I’ve been aiming for heavens above, but an angel ain’t what I need” _

Gladio cheered louder, spurring you to open your eyes. Your heart thumped loudly in your chest as sang your heart out. 

Just as the song ended, the entry door opened as the attendant came back with a cart loaded with snacks and another round of drinks. You accepted yours gratefully as you pushed the straw aside to take a deep gulp to calm your nerves. 

You walked back to your seat, leaning in to a seated Prompto to avoid Gladio as he made his way to the front. You laughed as he posed ridiculously to the opening beats of the song.

A shift of black to your right caught your attention. Ignis scoot over into Gladio’s previous seat as he leaned over to talk to you.

“You’re quite good,” he lulled. Astrals, that voice rolled out of his tongue like silk. You wanted to lean in and pull whatever other sounds he had hidden in that pretty mouth of his. Instead, you opted to watch his bottom lip as he talked spoke. “Do you and Prompto come here to sing often?”

You snorted loudly, bringing a hand up to your mouth to stop yourself from laughing even more. Quickly, you pat your palm onto Ignis’s knee in rapid playful succession as you felt yourself fall further back into the alcohol’s warm embrace. His eyes widened slightly at the gesture.

“No, usually we just sing and dance in Prompto’s living room in our underwear. I’ve never sang with this many cute guys around!”

Your eyes widened as you failed to catch your words before they tumbled clumsily out of your mouth.

Ignis chuckled at your confession before you could take it back. “Well it makes sense. Prompto’s always off in his own world singing songs. I suppose you're to blame for that chirpy voice of his.”

Astral, that smile. You reached both arms out, wrist limply hanging in front of you and pouted. “That’s right, Lord Scientia.” You smiled while clumsily trying to copy Ignis’s accent. “I am to blame for my dear companion’s unruly musical outbursts. Take me away!”

Something in Ignis’s eyes darkened at your jest.

“Then perhaps I might.” He leaned in placing an index finger on his lips. “Surely someone’s to pay for grating my nerves so.” His voice dipped just slightly below its regular octave.

The slight upturn of the corners of his mouth set something alight in your lower belly. Or was it the alcohol? A slight blush dusted across your face as you found yourself staring at that darned bottom lip of his, wondering what it would feel like rolling between your teeth….

An outburst of laughter in the front caught your attention. Gladio had a tipsy Prompto in one arm, and a stumbling Noctis in the other. The former sang loudly to no one in particular, shifting Prompto and Noctis’s weight with a heavy sway of his torso.

You giggled at the sight. Gladio was manhandling the two of them as if they were children.

An inkling of a thought pulled at your foggy mind when you remembered you were still talking to Ignis. When you turned back to face him, he was straightened in his seat, leaning over slightly as he looked at something on his phone. Not a trace of whatever that was in sight. Did you imagine it?

“What about you?” 

Ignis cocked his eyebrow as he put his phone down. 

“What do you mean?” His voice was completely leveled. Maybe you did imagine it.

“I mean,” you drawled while playing with the hem of your dress again “Do you sing?”

Your question appeared to catch him off guard. Ignis searched your face briefly before giving you the slightest of smiles.

“Well, I do suppose I sometimes sing, though not nearly as much as our tipsy companions over there,” he said briefly looking towards the rowdy bunch up front. “If you’re curious as whether I’ll sing tonight, I don’t usually sing in front of beautiful women.”

And there it is again. That smile that made you feel weird things. Curious to see what you could antagonize out of the advisor, you worried your lip between your teeth.

You reached out to grab your drink, placing the thin straw between your lips to take a healthy drink. “Well, it’s just the boys tonight,” you paused to look up at him from the cover of your eyelashes, straw pressed lightly against the plump of your bottom lip, “so maybe I’ll get to hear you sing tonight.” 

The slightest tinge of pink dusted the peaks of Ignis cheekbones. His mouth hung open slightly, as if at a loss of words. Your body hummed slightly with the knowledge that you were able to verbally stun the mighty Lord Ignis.

You leaned back in your seat as you continued to watch the other sing up front. At some point, Gladio had sit down, stretching his arms across the length of seats to your left. Noctis and Prompto were up front arm in arm, slurring to a catchy beat. Noctis slumped over, eyes closed as he held the mic up to his mouth. At some point, they had dug through the prop box and put on chocobo boas and colorful novelty sunglasses.

Gladio looked over to you and flashed you a handsome smile before calling out to Ignis, “Yo Iggy, you having fun?” He moved over to talk to Ignis in the back while you continued to watch the show up front. You couldn’t hear anything they said over the music.

You felt so good, you wanted to sing again. You reached out to the center table and picked up the song book looking for something to sing. You pulled a lock of your head back behind your eyes as you caught Gladio with his arm around Ignis grinning about something you couldn’t hear. Judging by the way Ignis pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, it was something good.

You continued to scan the booklet in front of you, looking for something, anything to get you in the rhythm. Your eyes zeroed in on a song and punched it in to the console.

When Prompto and Noctis’s song ended, the former looked up in confusion before smiling at you as you walked up to take the mic from him. Prompto pulled Noctis back into his seat before cheering you as you swayed from side to side with your eyes closed.

_ “My god, I’m so lonely so I open the window~” _

.

You opened your eyes, feeling the honeyed melody drip from your mouth. The warmth from the alcohol coursed lazily in your veins.

_“Venus, planet of love was destroyed by global warming.” _

Ignis paused from his conversation eyes focusing on you as you continued to sway to the beat.

_ “And I don’t want your pity, I just need somebody near me. I guess I’m a coward I just want to feel alright~” _

Prompto had his phone in his hands, pointed at you. You smiled dreamily as it went off with a click. Off to Instafoto with you~

You closed your eyes as you felt the chorus spill from deep within your chest. 

_“And I’ve been big and small, and big and small, and big and small, and still nobody wants me, and still nobody wants me”_

You picked up the hem of your dress as you took bigger legs swaying side to side. 

From the back of the room, Gladio cheered, clapping loudly to which you sent him back a wink. Next to him, Ignis’s expression was unreadable as he sat with both hands clasped lightly between his thighs.

_“And I know no one will save me, I just need someone to kiss. Give me one good movie kiss and I’ll be alright~”_

Noctis blew kisses your way, eyes closed. Next to him, Prompto scanned the room with his phone taking a video. You sent him a heart with your index finger and thumb before continuing on with the chorus.

The red lighted from the disco ball above danced across your skin as you continued to sway to the beat. Towards the end of the song, you stopped singing, opting to to raise your arms you stumbled in a circle ina euphoric haze.

When the song ended, you opened your eyes. Your gaze fell upon Ignis and you sent him a lopsided smile.

Prompto crushed you in his arms as you made your way back to your seat. You continued past him as he made his way back to the front chanting “Me next, me next!”

You closed your eyes and leaned back into the seat cushions, reveling in the high of your performance. A clinking to your right brought you out of your dreamy hazy.

“Perhaps you should drink some water.”

You opened your eyes to find Ignis holding out a glass of water towards you. 

“Maybe YOU should drink some water, papa Igster.” You giggled back.

He smiled at you with a slight sigh. You noticed some of the hairs were starting to fall from his usually perfect coif. You wondered if they were soft.

“Please, darling, indulge me just a bit.”

Your heart melted at the nickname. Was it your nickname? You took the glass in both hands, reveling in cool feeling against your skin. 

You drank deeply, feeling more ice clubs slip down your chest again. Oh. You finished off with a gratuitous AHH before holding out the glass again. Ignis took the glass from you, worry sewn between his perfectly shaped brows.

“Are you alright?” The corners of his mouth were pointed downwards in the slightest frown.

“I’m quite alright, darling! Never better!”

And it was true. Your body was heavy with the feeling of blissful fogginess, and the look of Ignis’s face was doing weird but pleasant things to your tummy.

Ignis’s lips were fixed in the pout. You reached out your hand towards his face, desperate for a touch.

“Hey lovebirds,” Gladio’s voice called out. Your head turned slowly, trying to find the source of the sound. 

Gladio hung in the doorway, Noctis slung on one arm, while Prompto was fixed by the collar on the other, still singing loudly.

“I’m gonna take Sleeping Beauty and Insomnia’s got talent back. I talked to the lady at the front; you guys still got 30 minutes left to sing and the bill’s already been taken care of. We’ll see ya later.”

“Bye, Y/N!!!” Prompto cried out shrilly. On the other side, Noctis continued to send you air kisses in his drunken stupor.

You waved bye with both hands as they walked out the door. Gladio was such a nice friend. 

You turned to continue your talk with Ignis, only to find that he was walking to the front of the room. He picked up a microphone, feeling the weight of it in his hands as a harmonica played in the background.

You smiled lazily as you watched him on stage. The silver from the disco ball shone over his pale skin, glinting off the skull pendant between his collarbones.  
He looked at you as he opened his mouth slowly

_“So foolish. Like a child, I believed in you entirely..”_

——-  
The sound of heels clicking against cement rang in a distant corner of your mind.

When you opened your eyes, you found yourself being cradled against someone’s chest. The tell-tale silver skull told you that it was Ignis. You shifted in grip, the sound of his jacket tucked around you crinkling with your every move.

“Ah, are you awake then?”

“Hnn yeah…” you closed your eyes and snuggled closer into his chest, drinking in the mixture of Ebony, his cologne, and his sweat.

“You really outdid yourself back there. I’m surprised you even drank as much as you did.”

“I LOVE karaoke!” You said suddenly stretching out the arm that wasn’t sandwiched between your bodies. Ignis shifted his weight briefly, but otherwise had no other issue maintaining balance.

“Yes, but did you have to drink so much, dear?”

You smiled at grinned at his use of pet names for you again. Darling, dear….

“You don’t understannnd!” You whined. “Music opens the door to the inner heart.” You punctuated the last two words with a light jab into his chest. “It’s one of the only times I feel alive.”

Ignis chuckled. The rumbling in his chest sounded delightful to your ears. “Very well, then,” he said as a brushed a few wayward hairs from your face. You smiled and leaned into his touch, drifting back asleep.

Ignis let himself using your house keys that he extracted from your purse prior to the drive home. He removed his shoes in the foyer, nudging it neatly to the side before stepping inside. 

He navigated to your bedroom, pausing for a moment before letting himself in. He laid you on the mattress, nestled in his jacket, before kneeling at your side.

Something had knotted your forehead into a wrinkled mess. Were you having a bad dream? He frowned slightly, pressing his index finger onto your forehead until the lines dissipated. You exhaled deeply. 

_I just need one good honest kiss and I’ll be alright~_

After much contemplation, Ignis lowered his face in front of yours, his breath a ghostly whisper on your lips. With slow deliberation, he leaned in and softly pressed his lips onto yours in a chaste kiss. A small smile formed on your face and you snuggled his jacket closer.

“Astrals,” he sighed, “you will be the ruin of me.”

Quietly, as not wake you, Ignis removed himself from his place at the side of your bed and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally done! I cranked this out in about two hours after I couldn’t get the scenario out of my head. The thought of Ignis serenading is just *chef’s kiss*
> 
> Edit: You can find the edited version in the longer story, Unfold. It’s chapter 20 if you would like to read just that part. 
> 
> The songs used are:  
• Sanctuary - Joji  
• Nobody - Mitski  
• Baka Mitai - Yakuza series (I actually couldn’t find lyrics for these, so I transcribed a bit based off of my understanding rip)


End file.
